The Maurders Last Year At Hogwarts
by IchLiebeSirius
Summary: There last year at Hogwarts sparks many romances!
1. Default Chapter

Rain pounded against the windows and thunder boomed in the background as the trees swayed back and forth lighting lit up the room as a pair of vivid green eyes stared out the window as she was frozen in the moment as a picture was taken. She took a deep sigh and continued to sigh summer holidays had been miserable sure she had her father but it wasn't the same, she felt horrible leaving him but couldn't bare the fact and there was nothing she could do there was a fortnight left. She had moved away from Little Surrey when she came back from her first year. Her father told her they could not afford the house anymore her eyes glimmering across the lake she turned around leaving the home she once had sunny long afternoons with her sister and mother days they had spent as a family were taken from her in an instant. A tear left her check it still pained her to think of Petunia she hadn't seen her in forever her father didn't have a clue where they ventured off to either he was also still heartbroken by the miserable defeat. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts her fathers soft snores filled the room next to her. But the shadow of a tree was sketched upon Lilly's face still awake. She heard a soft booming in the background. Just more thunder she thought whipping her eyes. Her hands buried in her face she looked up again but this time it wasn't only a shadow of the tree upon her but also the shadow of somebody's face.  
  
"James" Lilly shot threw her mouth she was in disbelief as she opened the window.  
"Hey Evans" James said rain trickling down his forehead. "We've decided to have a huge bash before our last year at Hogwarts you know Evans, and there be no bash with out" James said with a smile climbing threw the window, since it was only of the first floor. Sirius climbed in after him shaking his head like a wet dog.  
"Hiya Evans" he said his eyes scanning around the room. He looked at Lilly in her night gown her flaming hair stood out perched again her shoulders her green eyes gazed at him .  
"What are you doing here!" she yelped  
"We already told you big bash at my place and it wouldn't be a party if you weren't there Evan's so we came to get you" James said again sitting down on her bad slightly bouncing up and down.  
"Listen guys I can't go now" she hissed "It's my dad and I don't have my and I" she said rummaging threw her brain to get ideas.  
"Just leave him a note" Sirius sad smiling sheepishly looking at his reflection in the television "Didn't think these things were Mirrors to!" James went over and turned his head back to Lilly.  
"So what do you say Evans?" James said running his hand threw his hair, it had grown into such a bad habit he hadn't even realized it anymore.  
"Well." Lily said thinking "I guess I could make an appearance" she slipped out looked down at her toes,  
"Really!" James and Sirius said in unison "Great!" they jogged over and gave her a huge hug.  
"Ok ok guys" she whispered "Your choking me" Lilly gasped once they let her go.  
"Sorry Evan's" James laughed. "Well you can say bye to your dad and will get your trunk ready will Sirius can he's of age now" Sirius took his wand and did an arm circle lifting everything off the ground and packing into the trunk. "My aunt can get in neatly you know never will know how but what can you do" Sirius chuckled.  
"Well I'll go write the note to Dad" Lilly said scattering out of the room.  
"So Prongs I think Lilly's finally taking a liking to you" Sirius added in once Lilly was gone.  
"Maybe but I doubt it she probably likes somebody like Mooney" James sighed. "Think he's going to get head boy this year?" he asked trying to sound more cheerful.  
"Think so that prat at least for a wearwo.." Sirius words stopped short as Lilly entered the room.  
"A wearwo?" Lilly asked interested  
"Were to is what I said" Sirius said with a nervous chuckle "Remus is such a prat at least wear to the point he has fun every now and then" Sirius said sewing words together swear trickled from his forehead.  
"Well let's go!" James said "Padfoot be careful!" he whispered as Lilly and her trunk, and owl floated in front of them.  
"How are we getting there anyway?" Lilly asked eyeing both boys.  
"Port key" James said smoothly the rain had stopped now as they walked up a mushy hill.  
"So Evan's how's your summer been" James asked as they trudged up the hill but Lilly had stopped in her tracks. "Evan's what's up?" James asked holding a mock of concern upon his face.  
"This is the house I grew up in before Hogwarts" she whispered people shadows danced upon the light. They heard whimpers from in front of the house and before they could go on Lilly raced towards the house Sirius James trunk and Echo followed. A small bony girl sat upon the steps in a long navy blue gown her brown hair way past her shoulders was spilt between the ends her deep drown eyes hit the floor along with tears.  
"Pe . Petunia" Lilly stuttered.  
  
The girl jerked her head towards Lilly. Her eyes were glossed over with tear's her pocketbook laid on the ground.  
"Lilly" she said in disbelief her brown hair lay dead on her shoulders not like Lilly's who was full of bounce and life. James and Sirius just stared looking quite confused; Lilly had never talked to her family before, echo gave a loud hoot that snapped them all back to reality.  
"Lilly what are you doing here?"  
"Well me and my . school friends wanted to visit . wanted to visit the lake" Lilly said reassuringly. James and Sirius just nodded.  
"I haven't seen you in forever mom said that you . that you weren't coming back to the school that you'd always stay there" Petunia said standing up a little glint of anger in her eyes.  
"Petunia I've missed you so much Dad said you to left because of me" Lilly said softly tears ran down her face.  
"Well Lilly we had to mom didn't want you to be to be a . witch said that you were a ." her voice trailed off as the front door flew upon.  
"Petunia let's go inside that boy is waiting for you your just so popular in there ." but her eyes glanced upon a murky Sirius and James and in front of her Lilly. "Lilly" she gasped. Lilly was a lost for words "Petunia let's go inside now your sister isn't our kind either is her . her dirty friends were better off with out there freakiness" she hissed grabbing Petunia by the hand as she nodded and walked inside with her mother. Lilly gave a whimper and cried. Sirius and James rushed towards her grasping her just in time as she collapsed into a crying fit. Her eyes burned she didn't want them to see her like this and make it all some dumb joke.  
"Its ok Lilly" James whispered trying to hold her up. Sirius just looked dumbfounded but said, "Lilly I live at James house during the holiday's you see my family" he looked upset to "don't worry everything will be alight they always do" Sirius said. Lilly stood up on her own.  
"Prongs you take her I'll get the trunk and owl"  
"Kay, Pad foot" James whispered sopurting Lilly. They headed up the rest of the hill they reached an old rubber tire and they all put a hand on it. Light whirled around him and Lilly was in James arms so close the soft touch the smell she felt perfect in his arms.  
  
With a thud they raised on the ground Lilly trembling almost fell but James caught her just in time, Sirius looked around as they stood in front of James house it had such of orb of warmth around it. They entered the house with an aroma of baking cookies. Sirius yawned walking up the stairs as he muttered "I'm going to bed" James stifled his yawn he was very tired to but wanted to stay up with Lilly. Lilly glanced around the house with a enactment making every part of it more beautiful.  
"My dad and mom are on vacation my idea to have the big bash of course they'll be back in a couple of days" he yawned again his hazel eyes squinting. "If it's ok ... I" he said scratching his head "I ." he said looking unsure weather he could leave Lilly or not.  
"You can go James" She said her eyes still glinted with memories. "I'll be fine" she walked more into the beautiful house.  
"Well ok if you're sure make your self at home" he said following Sirius's footsteps of the stairs. Lilly glanced upon the wall with man with brown messy hair smiling next to a woman with long brown hair much like Petunias; they looked at each other lovely next a picture of Sirius and James in the 5th year pushing each other but they had a huge grin across there faces Lilly exposed a slight smile. She dragged herself to the coach sitting upon it warmed by the fire. She glanced around thinking about Hogwarts and her last year and there N.E.W.T's and she slowly slipped into the shadows.  
  
"Evans" Sirius nudged whispering "Hey Evans" Sirius was kneeling on the ground his hair perfect as usual he had on old grey baggy sweatpants and an unbuttoned Chudley Cannons shirt. "Evans!" He said loudly shaking her.  
"What" she said turning over. Lilly's hair was going inn all directions.  
"Evans wake up its already noon tomorrow were having the party we need to plan you know do stuff"  
"Cant that wait five more minutes" she yawned.  
"No Evan's now come on" he said tugging at her side.  
"Fine" she said strechering her arms reaching the sky. She looked into Sirius eyes as he smiled slightly.  
"You know Evan's your not that bad" Sirius said standing up his eyes darted around the room looking for James.  
"What do you mean, not that bad" she retorted.  
"don't have a cow Evan's" Sirius smiled sheepisliy "Its just always at school your always hidden behind a pile of books or in the common room we hardly see you around and your always yelling at us" Sirius added looking at her midriff *what's a mid drift I don't know but might as well make Sirius look at it and it sounds cool*  
"Well I . I just I'm a prefect and ." but an Owl swooped into the kitchen dropping a letter into Lilly's hands.  
"Where's James, oh and here you go" she said handing him a letter stamped with the Hogwarts crest.  
"Prongs get down here!" Sirius yelled up the staires.  
"Im coming .. I'm coming oh Good morning Lilly glad to see your up" he smiled.  
"Here" she said stifling up as she opened her letter. "I've been made head girl!" she squealed "I wonder if Remus is head boy I bet he is" she smirked.  
"No he's not" James said shaking his head in disbelief.  
"What do you mean he's not" she said taking a step forward.  
"Because I'm head boy" the words seemed like a forgin language to James he just starred a this letter. Sirius broke into a fit of laughter.  
"Your head boy" he spat out "No way Mooney will be so upset" he laughed heading over to James looking at his letter. Lilly let out a slight laugh the thought of her and James being head boy well her was reasonable but James. Maybe it won't be that bad she thought No! she told herself I could never like him she argued to her self.  
'So Evan's want to go to Diagon Alley today and we can get ready for the party" James said ruffling up his hair.  
"Ok I'll go get ready" she said thumping up the staires.  
"I think she likes you Prongs" smiled Sirius sitting down at the table/  
"Nah" he said "She'd never like me" he said disspointed.  
"You never know Prongs she might she came along didn't she" Sirius said looking at him smiling.  
"Ya. Ya she did" James smiled pouring him and Sirius a glass of orange juice. After at least a half an hour James and Sirius were getting restless .. "Whats taking her so long" James sighed slammin his self into the chair. But as his words came out Lilly came down the staires.  
"Finally Evans" Sirius said standing up and yawning. James was at a lost for words she looked so beautiful or maybe it was just the way the sun put her in the spotlight but either way she was beautiful in his eyes. Her flaming red hair was set upon her shoulders. Her eyes glazed more green then ever as she had a black tank top that showed her stomach slightly and white Capri's that hugged her hips.  
"Well let's go I'm guessing we can just take Floo Powder but it be nice to take a long walk it's a beautiful day" she said brightly.  
"Yea beautiful" James muttered.  
"You look Good Evans" Sirius said smiling walking past her and out the door. She followed him and James behind closing the door. He sighed to himself. She would never like him he said to him self never.  
  
"Evans" Sirius moaned dragging himself on as car's zoomed by. James also looked like he was ready to fall over and die.  
"Yes Sirius" she said looking perfectly fine.  
"Why couldn't we just take floo powder" he whined "Why don't we go out for a walk it's a beautiful day" he said mimicking her voice.  
"Where almost at the subway station quit your complaining" she snapped her eyes darted to the subway Station "Come on we take the subway right into Picktiny Circus and walk over to Diagon Alley" she said heading down the subway stairs.  
"Not more walking" Sirius groaned "I wish I l could aprante but I always fail my test" he said with a slight laugh.  
"Yea you were 10 miles off and you landed in a muggle boys dessert" James laughed as Lilly paid for the tickets with Muggle Money. She gave James a smile and started to walk to the subway.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived in Diagon Alley the same whizzing that astounded Lilly at her first year at Hogwarts. They shopped all afternoon collecting things for the party when James and Sirius stopped dead right in front of a Joke's shop. "The store of our dreams" Sirius sighed.  
"Remember Padfoot we got our first prank here" James said looking as though he was about to cry.  
"Boys there just jokes come on we just need bole's busting balloons" she said impatiently fumbling threw a list.  
"We can get them in here Evans" Sirius said pushing her aside and heading into the jokes stop.  
"Those guys" Lilly said shaking her head and followed them once she headed into the door she felt a cool sensation splash above her head.  
"AHhhh What on earth .." She screamed but noticed a balloon busted over her head and James and Sirius rolled in laughter. "I am going to kill both of you!" she screeched.  
"Ev ... Evans" Sirius laughed "Looks like they got the balloons here" he said James laughed along with him.  
"Well lets get them and go!" she said sternly but James and Sirius were occupied by the pranks surrounding them. James and Sirus pockets filled up and they got the balloons and left.  
"We can take Floo Powder Home" she said walking towards the fireplace in the leaky cauldron. Sirius went first graphing the powder in his hand. "Number 6 Lunar Place, Godrics Hollow" he spat out and the green flames raveled around him.  
"Ja . James" Lilly said shivering "Can we go together I hate taking Floo powder" she asked meekly.  
"Sure thing Evans" they stepped into the fire place in each other as James yelled the same thing as Sirius. They shot out of the fire place together Sirius already there dusting himself off. Sirius gave them a look "Prongs I shotgun shower why don't you and Lilly stay down here" he said quickly leaving the room.  
"So Evan's tomorrow will decorate for the party" he said with a yawn plopping down to the coach. "Sound good" he murmed .  
"Yea sounds good" she said sitting next to him. James heart almost flung out of his chest she was so close to him.  
"So . Evan's I'm sorry about your sister" he said with a grim face.  
"Its ok we . well we were really close" her lips trembled as she stared into James eyes ...  
  
Lilly turned her head away of the the knock of the door. James jumped up his mind raced, but he left towards the door.  
"Moony Wormtail!" James shouted in ecstasy. Giving them a huge hug each. "How are you guys, you do know the party is tomorrow right" James said with a slight chuckle.  
"We . We know James" Wormtail said with his usual tremble.  
"We thought we show up early help set up and since the full moon wont be around for a while thought I get out of the house" Lupin said with a sly smile, they both walked into the house breathing in its warm air.  
"Lilly" Remus said as he saw her in the coach "You do not look so well, are you sick?" Remus asked concerned.  
"No . No I'm fine" Lilly said with a dazed look, "Remus I'm sorry to here you didn't make head boy" she said standing up.  
"How did you know I didn't make head boy?" Lupid said a bit startled.  
  
"Because . James did" she said looking both disappointed and yet a bit happy.  
"No way, Prongs your head boy" Mooney said in disbielif. "Dumbledore most be going mad" he said giving James a pat on the back. A thumb came from the stairs Sirius was in his pajamas his hair wet and a towel around his shoulders.  
"Mooney, Wormtail!" he said running towards them. "Glad you came early we picked up Lilly yesterday" he said giving them big bear hugs.  
"I have an Idea" Lilly chimed in "Me and my sister used to ." he voice faded "Well" she said in a more confident voice "I think we should sleep under the stars, camp out you know" she said looking rather pleased.  
"Just when I thought I was going to sleep in a warm bed" Lupin sighed.  
"What do you mean by that Remus" Lilly said interested.  
"What Mooney means by that is, his house has no heating, thought he get a warm bed here" James said eyeing the marauders. "Well lets try this sleeping under the stars, it might be fun but we might as well all take showers first epically you wormtail" James joked and headed up the stairs.  
"Let's play exploding snap" Wormtail said his ears pink.  
"What is with you and exploding snap everyitme something happens or anything its almost lets play exploding snap is that your remedy for everything Wormatial?" Sirius asked jokinly.  
"Well, why not Padfoot helps the time pass by, and its fun" Wormtaill said pulling out the game.  
"Well why not, Lilly you play winner" Sirius said sitting down. The game went by as James came down the stairs. Lilly took a shower after then Lupin and Petter, when they were all ready to go outside, the warm breeze inviting them but upon the shadows there was more waiting for them then warm air and the stars.  
  
The stars shone high above the sky pin drop lights; the moon was waning no longer had it been a full moon. Sirius and Remus were now of age, so they where able to draw up a campsite there wands wisped as sparks and campsite appeared in front of them.  
"Pa. Padfooot, are you sure we should be doing this you know, with him around, his killings grow eve. everyday" Wormtail trembled his eyes had shown true fear they were yet to grow unfaithful and the man he was going to help murder one day, loved him and accepted him as a brother.  
"Voldermort has no reason to kill us Wormtail, I'm pretty sure he's not hiding behind a bush right now ready to kill us all" Sirius chuckled.  
"Don't use his name" Wormtail hissed "For he is evil, the name is a cursed name which should not come from our mouths"  
"Ah grow up Wormtail, Voldermort, Volldermort Volldermort, oh no save me now" James laughed sitting down "He's not going to get any of us and we shouldn't live our lives in fear because some wizard" James said with a more mature tone to his voice.  
"I think your right James, Don't worry Peter" she said calmly. James flicked a smile from behind the fire the was burning brightly now. As Sparks rose up from inside of the fire.  
"Well, let's not talk about Voldermort" Remus said "Let's talk about other things, Prongs do you think that . that Bridget might er come" he said his cheecks and tip of his ears grew red.  
"Why do you have something on Bridget" James shot at him a grin curving ageist his face.  
"No . I . But she you know because" He glanced at Lilly "Because of what I am"  
"Just because of that, I think she likes you to anyway What do you think Evan's" James asked.  
"Well, she seems to talk about you a lot, but say's your not around to often and if she want's to get to know you, your always gone" Lilly said staring into Remus's eyes.  
"See guys, I'll never because of, well because of that" Remus said stifling up.  
"Because of what Remus" Lilly asked moving in closer.  
"Nothing Lilly" he said "It's nothing I don't want you to worry about it" he said quitly ashamed of what inside he had held inside.  
"If you want to tell her Remus I mean I'm sure she wont . well you know tell Bridget or anything we can trust Evan's" James said staring threw the flames.  
"I' don't know Prongs, let's just keep at that" Remus sighed "Please" he said looking at Lilly who was about to butt in.  
"Exploding Snap?" Peter asked happily.  
"Ah Wormtail" Sirius said jumping up.  
"Wha.. What" Wormtail said trembling?  
"Dog pile on worm tail!" Sirius shouted. James and Sirius jumped up onto worm tail crushing him while he laughed. Remus watched from the side laughing and Lilly looked fondly at James, you know he isen't that bad she told her self every part of it wanted to turn away from that thought but her heart.  
  
Thoughts crept into Lilly's mind that tossed and turned. She could barley sleep, threw the warm covers that sheltered her body she got up walking down the steep hill in the Potter's yard. Her eyes followed the stars above her each reflected in her amazing green eyes. As she went down the hill she was a lake much like her own, for she was not the only one who tossed and turned in her troubled mind someone else was there.  
  
"Remus?" Lilly asked sitting down on the cold stone bench. His hands was buried into his hands.  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked staring up into the moon his eyes glowed the same color the full moon was now waning in the darkness.  
"Just a lot on my mind" Lilly whispered the wind wisped her flaming hair, it looked like the fire that had started before.  
"Lilly, if you want to, if you want to know, I guess, I could tell you, but Wormtail Padfoot and myself seem to think you'll tell others" he said with a tremble much like Peter's.  
"What about James, I suppose he thinks you shouldn't either" She said with a disgust thrown into her voice.  
"No. he's the only one that seems to think it's a good idea to tell you, you know Lilly he really likes you" Remus said with a sigh.  
"But the way he act's its like a child sometimes he really disgusts me" Lilly said staring into the sky the stars were so clear.  
"Lilly he's grown up a bit, you cant expect him to be perfect nobody is" he said.  
"I'm going back to bed" Lilly said standing up.  
"Lilly, I'm a . a werewolf" he said his voice faded and suddenly all around them began to grow silent.  
"You're a ." Lilly said sitting back down.  
"Yes, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail all know, Prongs and Padfoot figured It out" he said his voice grew a little bit calmer. "If you don't want to hang around with me anymore I understand" he said with a sigh.  
"Why wouldn't I want to hang around you anymore, your still the same old Remus to me" Lilly said sullenly  
"Think .. Would think im a freak" he said looking down now at the ground.  
"I would never think that Remus" Lilly said moving an inch toward him. Under the stars and moon they sat next to each other there wasn't any more meaning to talk they understood each other.  
"Come on let's get back up we have a long day tomorrow" Lilly said with a slight yawn and side by side they walked back up the hill on the horizon was a inch of daybreak.  
  
Lilly felt a shove at her side, she felt like she had just gotten to sleep. She turned the other way but something was still tugging at her side.  
"Lilly, Lilly wake up I want to show you something" she heard a whisper by her side, above her threw the hint of darkness fading away was James, his air more messy then ever.  
"James, cant this wait please" she pleaded turning away again.  
"No Lilly, come on you can go back to sleep if you want" he said grabbing her hand, and pulling her up. "Hurry before we miss it"  
"James . James Potter where are you taking me" Lilly demanded they were running down the hill but he stopped at the edge of the lake.  
"Look at the sun set" James patented pointing across the lake. The sun was unraveling threw the lakes horizon and colors grew from it like fire, pink orange, red and yellow and hints of purple were rising out of the lake the surrounding the sun.  
"Its beautiful" Lilly whispered, the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen the glowed in both her and James's eyes. Each barley noticed that they were still hand in hand. The sun rose up still a mixture of colors the day had arrived brining back sound again and the soft chirping of birds. Noticing they were still hand in hand Lilly pulled away. Her checks grew slightly pink.  
"If you want to go back to sleep you can" James said as they walked up the hill.  
"No I'm up now, I'll go take a shower will need to start cleaning for the party anyway" she said her shadow disappeared as she walked into the house. James sat down on his sleeping back the rest of the Marauders still in there dreams. James sat awake looking into the sky.  
  
"I can't like him" Lilly told her self the distance shower in the background as she stood staring out the window. "He . he is not I just can't" she said trying to make a statement. But why? Why couldn't she like him she slipped into the shower her mind overwhelmed from thinking, just think about other things she told her self? She couldn't have she really liked James Potter, after almost hating him all these years?  
  
Music played in the distance in a room dimly lit on a small coach sat a boy and a girl.  
"I love you ."  
"Love you to"  
There lips touched and the music went silent everything in there world was perfect  
  
Outside of the dimly lit room was a party mostly Gryffindor's where there dancing and laughing around, some hufflepuff's and ravenclaw's where around chatting wildly. James arguing with a 6th year Ravenclaw about Quddietch.  
"I'm telling you James our team is going to be suburb this year!"  
"Well I'm captain of the team now Ray and you'll see you'll see me Padfoot and Mooney are going to beat you and win the cup, speaking of Padfoot where is he? Well Ray, will see this year at long as Slyherin doesn't get the cup I'm fine" James trotted off looking around for Sirius.  
"Mooney, have you see Padfoot?" He asked interrupting a conversation between him and Lilly about N.E.W.T.S.  
"No, I think he went somewhere down there" he said pointing down the hallway.  
"Alright thanks Mooney" James went off again calling out for Sirius. He opened up the guest bedroom which Sirius stayed in during the summer, busted upon he saw him and Nikki (Pretty blonde girl in Gryffindor) lip locked. James gave a surprised look and slammed the door shut stumbling down the hallway laughing.  
"Did you find Sirius" Lilly asked curiously, he countied to laugh.  
"Oh I found him" he smirked.  
"Where" Lupin asked?  
"With Nikki" he said smugly  
"Doing . no Sirius and Nikki!" Lupin said chuckling along with James.  
"Why is that so funny, I think it's cute' Lilly said sternly.  
"Trust me, if you knew padfoot you'd think so to, they wont go out very long watch by the end of the first term they'll hate each other.  
"If you think so . still it is cute, I just think you to are jealous of Sirius" she said with a smile.  
"No way" James and Lupin burst out.  
"I think so, Nikki's the prettiest girl in Gryffindor you'd die to get someone as pretty as her" Lilly said, Lupin looked a little taken back.  
"There are prettier girls in Gryffindor Evans" James said with a smile and walked away.  
"Beauty is skin deep Lilly" Lupin said.  
"I think it is" Lilly said with a smile. "Nobody can be perfect"  
  
The party went on until the last slow song, Sirius and Nikki where still no where to be found (don't worry that's not the team fresh way) Lilly still sat on the couch a crushed cup that had pumpkin juice it was flopping in her hands. Remus sat next to her looking for bridget he hadn't gotten the courage to dance with or talk with her the whole night. James danced around the room with everyone enjoying the party. Wormtail continued on playing exploding snap and trying to dance. Lilly tottered her feet.  
"May I have this dance?" A voice came from above her staring back was a pair of amazing gray eyes and dark brown here, a 7th year in a hufflepuff his name was Amos.  
"Sure" Lilly said she grabbed his hand as she walked until the middle of the floor. They had there arms wrapped around eachother. James was behind the couch, him and Lilly made eye contact threw the dancing teenagers. He turned away and left towards the back yard. The stars shining above him. He grabbed a bowl filled with chips (potato chips you bloody English people jk) and threw them across the ground walking down to the lake angry as anything. He sat on the bench and arcross the lake. Skipping rocks he was angry, so she hadn't liked him just when there was hope she hadn't.  
"Maybe I should just give up" he yelled looking across the lake his hazel eyes looked gray across the sky.  
"Give up on what?" came a voice from behind him. James turned around surprised to see ..  
  
There was a girl behind him; she had beautiful sliver hair and deep blue eyes. With a slim figure James gawked at her.  
"Who are you" James asked standing up.  
"I'm Carmella, but you can call me Carm (I love that name I'm going to name my kid Carmella Rose) her eyes glinted at him.  
"I'm Nikki's cousin, I used to go Dumstrung but I, decided to spend my last year at Hogwarts, I'm in my 6th year" she said smiling.  
"I'm James Potter, my house have you seen Nikki all night?" he asked slying sitting back down.  
"No, I suppose she's been with that handsome fellow, but some other jerk came up to me before asking me to dance, but he said no wait looked at some redhead and turned that way" she said her arms crossed looking rather ticked off  
"That's Lilly" James said  
"The red head or the jerk" she chuckled.  
"No the Jerk is Amos"  
"Oh, well I guess this Lilly, danced with him then" she said sitting down next to James her hair glinted.  
"Ya" James said staring at his feet.  
"Is there something wrong?" she said staring into his hazel eyes.  
"It's just, Lilly" he sighed, could he talk to her?  
"Well, just try me I'm a girl I'd understand" she said.  
"I've liked her forever, ever since I my first year, and she's always hated me or yelled at me and my friends, and called me a jerk and she'd never speak to me again, and It's just sometimes we can be friends, but I just don't think I have a chance" he said his eyes skimmed the lake darkness crept into his eyes. He felt like he could talk to her, better then Sirius or Mooney. "Well, James of course you have a chance, just treat her nice you know don't try to change yourself, just you know don't be a jerk if she hates you, just be nice treat her good you know" she said. "Maybe, well come on let's get back in the party, It's getting cold out here" they walked up the hill in silence. Now Lupin was talking to Bridget on the sofa he twiddled his thumbs but Bridget looked relaxed they talked about Quuditch and made fun of Sirius who was had slipped out of the room with Nikki. Lilly and Amos where nowhere to be seen. James disappointed went down the hall the shadows grew around him. He heard a muffled cry coming from his room. His eyes grew full of suspicion and turned the handle walking into room. In a corner Lilly was fighting back as Amos held her hands, her hair messed up, and one of his hands was over her mouth. Amos turned his hand and was shocked he jumped off of Lilly as she ran towards James and locked her arm around his. "Get out of my house Diggory" James said, he did not sound angry maybe to shocked to do anything harsh. "James you don't under.." "Get out of my house' he walked past James and Lilly she jumped to the side, he heard the front door slam. "Lilly, did he do anything to you, are you ok!" James asked facing Lilly. Her face had seemed to lost its color. "No, he . you .. he ." she took a deep breath "Thank you James, you came just in time"  
  
They separated and Lilly's checks grew red, "You know James, I think I'l go to bed early, do you think Sirius will mind if I sleep in his room tonight' she said softly. "No, I'm sure he wouldn't" he said concern grew in his eyes, how Diggory could do that he thought in his mind. He left the room closing it tightly and heading back into the party, which seemed to still be up and alive. People danced and talked and laughed everywhere, having the best times of there lives. If only Lilly where here he thought. Sirius was sitting next to Lupin once he saw James he got up. "You wouldn't believe that night I've had" he said standing next to James looking extolled but James face had changed to look on Siriuses. "What's wrong Prongs' "Diggory" "What he do, I saw the prat storm out of here looking pretty mad" "He tried, to do stuff with Lilly, but I came in before he could do anything" James said with a sigh of remorse. "That . where is he, let's get him Prongs, why didn't you, why" Sirius said looking (confullzed) "Why didn't you get him Prongs" "I don't know Padfoot, let's just have this party we've planned it forever, and your sleeping on the coach tonite" James grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and drank it down.  
  
The night lingered on many people went home, all but Lupin, Peter, Nikki, and Carmella. Who where scattered around the house when daybreak broke in. James lie in his bed awake and staring at the ceiling. His mind troubled with the thoughts of the night before. He ventured off into the kitchen passing Sirius who was laying on the coach snoring. Lupin was in an arm chair looking peaceful in his rest. Peter shifting uncomfortably on the floor wrapped in blankets. James assumed that Nikki and Carmella would be in Sirius's bedroom with Lily. He stretched out and stared to make breakfast. They all staggered into kitchen. Looking like zombies from the nigh before. Lilly Carmella and Nikki sat at the table there hair a mess. Sirius shifted closer to Nikki every time she wasn't paying attention. Lilly snickered and looked up into James eye's he gave a small smile and placed the food on the table. "How are we getting to Hogwarts Express" Nikki mumbled. "I'd figured we take Floo powder, or a port key, they have one about a mile or two from here" James said cutting up his pancake. "Sound's good, today we all should just get packed and ready for tomorrow today, James I think after that we could have free time and clean up this mess before your parents get home" she said her eyes gleamed.  
"Sounds great" James said sarcastically "Ah well, I'm done I'll go get packed" he said getting up from the table, he left to his room.  
"You know, I think I'll get packed to" Lilly said following James into the hallway. She stopped at her doorway, but continued on into James room. She stood at his doorway. "James, I'm . well in the past I've always been, well mean and everything and I guess what I'd like to say is that ." she said her words tossed and turned.  
"Apology accepted Lilly" James smiled throwing his Qudietch Robes into his trunk.  
"Thank you James, for letting me stay here and . and well everything" she said her heart raced, she had grown to like him more and more each and everyday.  
"It was an honor Lilly" he smiled he looked around the room and grabbed a shirt that was lying on the ground. Lilly sulked out of the room and sighed to her self on Sirius door. In James room he sighed, and contained to pack.  
The day went on full of laughs and talking, they house looked spotless when they where done, and all there trunks where were packed and owls, rats, and cats roomed around the house read to head back to the house. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. Carmella was mostly excited about Hogwarts then anybody else. Peter stared at the crowd as he laughed with the group, but one day he would deceive them all.  
  
They all woke up around 9 o clock the next morning all packed and ready enjoying the last minutes of there summer. James sat slumped on the couch next to Lupin watching Sirius destroy Peter in arm wrestling. James could have sworn Peter let out a tear.  
"I wonder how old Snivvley's doing" James sighed "I miss jinxing him, hey Padfoot do we have any bursting balloons left I could convince Peeves to drop a few" laughed James, but he stopped when Lilly threw a sharp look at him.  
"Let's go guys, it's already 10, Floo Powder or Port Key James" Lilly asked standing up picking up Shadow (Nikki's black cat)  
"Floo Powder, it's easier" hey stretching, "Well, let's go, everyone get there trunks" they rummaged threw the hallway lining up at the fireplace.  
"Let's uh Let's go in pairs!" Lilly said nervously "Well me and James will go first" she said her ears slightly turned pink.  
"Ok then, then Padfoot and Nikki, Lupin and oh wait, were odd who wants to go by there selves" James said looking around the room. Carmella quickly grabbed on to Lupins arm.  
"Bad luck wormtail, you need to go by your self" James said as Sirius gave a little snicker. "Well, ok come on Evan's" the stepped into the fireplace echo hooted excitedly and James owl, Brego gave a soft hoot, they were standing so close packed into the fire place. "Ready Evan's"  
"Ready James" she smiled looking up into his hazel eyes" She held on the James arm.  
"Platform Nine and three quarters, Kings Cross" James yelled Cleary as the Flames engulfed them and they shot out on the other side. Lilly lay next to James and coughed, they got up dusting themselves off; moving out of the way since everyone else was coming threw.  
They all where reading, standing next to each other, lugging up the luggage onto the train (no barrier, no fire place in Kings cross sorry they ended up on that platform) and picked the last compartment, Alice Joan Bridget and Frank where already there, also a girl named Erica who was in her 5th year and was Bridget's little sister, and a boy named Charles another 6th year who was Joan's brother.  
Bridget moved towards Lupin but was taken back when Carmella has sat him in the corner and sat next to him, staring into his eyes and laughing. She sat back down disappointedly. Peter sat next to her nervously.  
  
_- Map -_  
  
(Lupin) (Carmella) (Nikki) (Sirius) (James) (Lilly)  
  
(Peter) (Bridget) (Joan) (Alice) (Frank) (Charles) (Erika)  
  
** That's how the compartment is set up**  
  
The journey was wonderful, they laughed and ate, and Alice and Frank were sitting on each other looking at one another lovely. Carmella still flirted away with Lupin, Bridget looked heart broken and started to talk to Peter about exploding snap, and the quddietch season. Lilly and Nikki giggled about how Sirius was acting. And no sign of Snivily and Lucius which made the journey even better, they all changed into the robes. IN such a tight squeeze Lilly fell over while trying to get her Robes over James caught her just in time. She stared up at him, every second she started to grow to like him more and more. Her checks grew red as she turned and put on the rest of her robes. When the Hogwarts express came to stop. The distant "firs year' was heard as they headed towards the carriages. The castle was lit up and more beautiful then ever above them, there last year at Hogwarts, was going to a memorable one.  
  
They entered the great hall, decorated with the candles floating above them, the ghost wandered around looking at the new students. They felt at home once again, the pleasant feeling being back at Hogwarts, there last year, which had seemed to have traveled by so fast. The sorting went great allowing a few new Students into Gryffindor. They ate and chattered while doubledore made his usual speech, eyeing James and Sirius with a smile.  
"I swear we never did anything" James whispered across the table to Carmella, "It was all wormtail" he said Sirius gave a snigger.  
"James . I never did . I" Stammered Peter. James snickered as he looked at Lilly. Sirius was eyeing the plates which would eventually fill with food.  
"Ah, hey Mooney, when's the next, well the next you know what" Sirius muttered, Alice, Frank, Carmella, Nikki, Charles, Joan and Bridget all looked at Lupin intensely; Lilly stared down at her plate.  
"The next Hogsmade trip is much later, Sirius" Lilly said looking up from her plate and gave a small smile to Lupin. Her eyes flickered against the candle light.  
"And now, let's eat" Dumbledore said as the plats filled up with steaming food, gasps where heard from the end of the table where the first years sat listening to everyone word Dumbledore had said.  
  
The feast was wonderful as Lilly and James got up followed by some prefects leading them up the staircase and the paintings greeted them graciously "welcome to Hogwarts" they chimed at once bowing.  
"Ah shut it we've heard this for now seven years" Sirius said walking up the stairs eager to plop into bed. "Humph! These kids don't respect us at all!" a fat little wizard said crossing his arms.  
"Uh-Oh, What's the password" James said looking at the fat lady. A murmur came behind him of first years.  
"Password" asked a shaky.  
"Yes, It's Dissention" Lilly said smiling the fat lady swung open. "Now all you remember that, the password is Dissention!" She said walking in gracefully.  
"Well, Girls Dorm is to the left, and boys to the right, lights out please good night" she said marching away and gave a wave to everyone, the girls followed.  
"Moony looks like Carmella has a thing for you" Sirius yawned stepping into the 7th year boys dorm.  
"What about Bridget, she has a thing for you to" James laughed.  
"Which one are you going for mo. Moony?" Peter asked.  
"I say Carmella" Sirius said changing into his pajamas. "Me two" James said sitting on the bed. "Me three" Lupin blushed as the boys sniggered. "Well . will see you know the uh deal" he said as Frank was still up.  
"So what, you even told us Lilly doesn't care" Sirius said pulling the covers over him. "What are you doing about Lilly anyway" Sirius asked looking at James.  
"I don't know" he sighed "Girls are so confusing, they like you and then they don't "he said.  
"Don't worry mate, she's coming around' Sirius said pulling the curtains. "Night" his voice came from behind the Curtin which wisped around.  
"Night" he mumbled` "Night" the room echoed back. They fell asleep soundly and there first night back hadn't been so bad.  
  
They woke up the next morning and got ready for breakfast and classes and filled into the great hall. Lilly appeared to be very bright and cheery this morning laughing at all of there jokes, not being bossy.  
"So Evan's take any extra classes this year?" Sirius asked, Nikki held on to his hand by his side. Carmella sighed and inched closer to Lupin, Bridget shot a dirty look got up and left, Joan followed after her.  
"Well, that went rather well" Sirius said eyeing Lupin and smiled.  
"Well, Well, Well would you look who it is" a drawling voice came from behind them. "Potty, Black, Shabby, Rat, and the love doves of course (Frank and Alice) but let me tell you something Frank, you started going out in what third year, guess who she saw in her forth" Lucius snickered. "Oh yea, Nikki don't know why such a pretty girl like you would take a liking to Black, and Shabby who's this" taking a quick look at Carmella. "Also mudblood's here" he said. Just as Sirius and James stood up, but Lilly gestured them to sit down,  
"You know Lucius" she said standing up, "I think your jealous, cant get any girls pretty enough to sit by you and Snivvely here, then that fat cow Shirley and what's her name, she looks like a total b*tch" Lilly said Lucius sneered at her.  
"You'll just always be a stupid little girl mudblood, you're going to end up in an awful situation someday, that your not going to be able to get out of with just talking" he said turning away, Snape and the other Slyherins followed.  
"Don't listen to them Evan's, just sit down" James said softly grabbing her hand. She looked at James and nodded and sat down and stared at her plate.  
"Still got them good Evan's" Sirius said gently. Carmella stared at Alice and Frank who seemed to be speechless.  
"Lilly can I talk to you" Alice said her color seemed to be drained out of her.  
"Ok, let's go" Lilly said staring up she waved at them, and followed Alice out. Frank sat there and left the great hall turning the other way. "Ouch," Carmella said she sat so close to Lupin, you'd think she was sitting on his Lap. "Well, Carmella, I'll see you in lunch ok" he said turned to her (since she was in her 6th year) "OK" she said sweetly as the bell rang and kissed him on the check and left. "Moony!" Sirius said laughing, "You dog you"  
  
James laughed along as Lilly Nikki and Peter went along to Charms.  
  
"Welcome back everyone!" beamed professor flitwick. He smiled among the many that stared back at him dreadfully. "Why such the long faces, this year we will be learning the most complicated and coolest charms. But first lets talk about the N.E.W.T and you all took your O.W.L but these are much harder and ." the lessons went on like that until lunch, every teacher insisted talking about the N.E.W.T all the same with the afternoon Prof. Drake who was the new potions teacher, was so boring and it shackbolt left two years ago to peruse his career as an aurora because Voldermort had killed his mother. James thought he'd like to be an Aurora to since the becoming of Voldermort.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
James sat in the common room dimly lit finishing his article on the combination of willow tongue and lake sphere He gave a huge yawn and stared into the fire. He heard a thump coming from the left side of the common room. It was Lilly she stared at him and stopped dead but smiled and kept on walking and plopped down next to him. "What are you working on James?" Lilly asked innocently. "Just on how when willow tongue and lake sphere combine, the most exciting thing happens, I'm telling you how both dark colors turn a light shade of pink and shoots out sparks, amazing" he said sarcastically when a yawn. "Yea, I know what you mean and it's a light shade of purple" Lilly giggled. There shoulders touched as James looked over to her and she did to. James sighed and erased his paper. Lilly continued to look at him. "James" she said her voice trembled. "Yea" he said looking back at her, she was ever so close. "I . I" but with that she leaned in a gave him a soft kiss, her face turned bright red as she quickly ran back up her dormitory. James sat there in a dazed state. Sirius thumped down the stairs and sat next to James, began to read his paper. "Light shade of purple!, I thought it was pink!" Sirius shouted slapping his forehead. "James mate hello" he said waving his hand in front of his face. "James" Sirius shouted shaking James. "I just, Evan's just" James said looking at Sirius. "She kissed me" he whispered and Sirius burst into a laugh. "No Way!" he said laying back on the coach and got up laughing "Evans" he said. The common room burst open as Carm and Lupin entered the room. "What's a so funny boy" she asked sitting on the other couch Lupin sat next to her. "Evans kissed James' he snickered. James ears turned pink. "No way!" Lupin said "Lilly!" he said surprised. "That's wonderful!" Carm squalled in delight. "Yes Way" James muttered to Lupin "And why is that great, she ran off anyway" "Maybe you're a bad kisser Prongs" Sirius said laughing. "I don't know I never got around to kissing her back, she ran off" James said with a malcontent. "Well its so obvious you to like each other!" Carm said. "Watch tomorrow she'll forget anything ever happened" James sighed. "You never know mate, well come on let's get up to bed" Sirius said Lupin and James followed. James left his books behind, still in sort of a shock. Lilly Evans kissed me he thought. Wow  
  
Lilly Evans, drove her self into the girls dormitory and slammed the door shut, she laid her self against it. She let out a soft tear that glided down her check. She slid against the door as her elbows touched her knees. The wind danced threw the empty dormitory. How could I do that to James she thought, just leaving him there. She sighed and buried her face into her hands. She heard a pounding at the door, as her body nudged. "Lilly, open the door" Alice said. Lilly crawled away and moved to her bedside the door still locked. "Lilly" the pounding got louder. "What the hell, Allohamora" the door swung open. Alice had a smug smile upon her face. Her eyes glowed with excitement. She turned her head down to Lilly, and the color drained from her face. "Lilly, what's wrong" she asked meekly sitting down beside her. "I heard that . that you" "I know" Lilly said hoarsely holding back a tear. "Then why the long face" Alice said turning to Lilly, her eyed had tints of being concerned in them.  
"Because, being with James, the thought of it makes me so happy, and yet I'm mad at myself, mad at why I was so mean to him, hiding myself always, because of a tiny thing that happened in the past, or the fact I never saw all 7 years now, that he's liked me, and I've never shown him anything back, until tonight" Lilly said her tears increased.  
"Lilly, its alright" Alice cooed putting her arm around her. "He doesn't care Lilly, Lilly James loves you he wont care how the past as worked out, it's the present and everyone second later the future and that's all that matters now"  
"Your right Alice" sniffed Lilly, "Thanks, you've been a great friend" they heard a fumble at the door Nikki, Joan and Bridget stepped in looking gleefully.  
"Lilly what's wrong" Bridget asked coldly she sighed at sat her bed.  
"Nothing" Lilly sniffed again standing up Alice alone with her.  
"Why so bitter Bridget" Nikki asked with a spark of hotness hidden in her voice.  
"Nothing" she said coldly again. Eyeing Nikki as Carm waltzed in the door laughing.  
"What I do" she chuckled staring at everyone who where silent "Sorry to break the ice geese" Bridget turned away and sighed the sight of Carm made her sick.  
"Oh, is that it Bridget jealous of my cousin" Nikki asked.  
"Nikki" Joan said hesitated.  
"Nikki, please I didn't know at the time Bridget liked Lupin, and I just went for it, since Sirius and James were going to be taken" she said a small smile came across her face "I just thought he looked lonely, and not trying to be shallow here but I don't think Peter is to good for me, I hate exploding snap" but Nikki looked resentful.  
"Bridget its not Carms fault you were to chicken to go for it, you just got there to late, so don't be a snot about it, its not her fault" she shot at Bridget. Nikki had always been mad at Bridget, for a lot of things since year two.  
"Whatever Nikki" Bridget said coldly getting under the covers. Carm looked embarrassed and slammed the door. Joan Alice and Lilly didn't know what to do them were looking back and forth like a tennis match.  
"I'm going to talk to Sirius, Lilly I think you should talk to James' she said closing the door behind her "Its your choice" and she left the dormitory. Lilly sighed to her self and took a step looking back at Joan and Alice, and followed Nikki out of the dormitory  
  
Nikki led the way down the stairs, but to her surprise only James sat on the coach staring into the fire, she heard his soft sigh. "Well go already!" Nikki whispered turning back. Lilly walked down the stairs slowly. Her mind was interrupted by a thought,  
  
Flash Back -( 6tth year (  
  
"James Potter!" Lilly screeched in the dimly lit common room. The sun was sinking behind the vast mountains. James hallowed with laughter. "I hate you!" she screamed "I hate you so much!" James stopped dead in his laughter and looked up at her, his face was sunken, but being James he always tried to make the best of things.  
"Why's that Evans" he's mind hadn't been thinking he spoke before he thought.  
"Because, you'll never grow up, you'll always be an immature prat, and I hate you for it, I hate everything about you, your stupid hair, and the way you ruffle it up all the time, the way you laugh, the way you make jokes about people all the time and you don't even care what or how they feel, thinking you're the best at everything, I hate you James Potter, with everything in me I hate you" Lilly said she turned away her eyes lit with anger almost on the verge the of tears. James looked back and didn't know what to say Sirius even seemed at a loss for words.  
  
Flash Forward, -( 7th year  
  
Lilly held the memory inside her mind, she had said she hated him, but she had actually loved him. She walked down the stairs. His head turned towards hers and looked back at the fire and sighed. She's come to tell me, oh never mine I was caught up in the moment blah, blah, blah. His eyes transfixed in the fire, it reminded him the day they had there camp out the day when they had been so close, and now he felt that they drifted apart.  
"James" she said softly, "I ... we need to talk" she said she sat down next to him as he sighed and looked back at her, his hazel eyes glowed with fear, not of rejection but of what the next few moments held for them.  
"You know Evan's I was going to give up on you, I've always told you I had liked you and you shunned me away behind your stacked books, or your words of hate, I always thought I had a chance something in me always leaked hope, and tonight, you leave, what Lilly was it a mistake, because I've been clinging on to hope to long" he sighed again and stared into the fire.  
"It wasn't a mistake James, I'm just so confused right now, James I think ." she took a deep breath "I think I love you" her word hardly faded, but is what she really felt inside, yes she told herself. He looked at her speechless, for years he yarned for this moment, but what was he going to do when it finally came?  
"Lilly" he said "I ." but he put his arms around her a sighed, but out of relief "I love you to"  
  
The wind circled around Hogwarts brining chilly winds and of course the ever most popular Quddietch season. Lilly and James where now known as an official couple. Also Carm and Lupin were also were pretty busy. Bridget's heart flipped upside down at the sight of them. She also avoided Nikki still in spite of there conflict the 2nd day at Hogwarts. Remus James and Sirius robed blew in the raveling winds as they headed out to Quddietch pitch with there broom sticks at there side.  
"So Padfoot who's your lady" Remus said with a chuckle.  
"Nikki, you see were friends just with . you know more then friends and" he stopped and looked and James and Remus and laughed.  
"Poor wormtail though eh" James said with a snicker "He didn't make the Quddietch team, or what got a girl, to nervous I say' the spark flew in his eyes and his mind went to Lilly.  
"Poor kid, he just has to get more cofi . Mooney!" Sirius said looking surprised. "It's a full moon tonight!"  
"Oh yea, well will have enough time for Quddietch what can they do without a seeker chaser and keeper" Lupin said looking doubtful "What am I going to tell Carm"  
"Uh let's see her" said James trying to look dumbfounded "The Truth!" they lifted off the ground and flew into the air into the smiling faces of the rest of the rest of the team.  
"I cant" Lupin said looking sullen "I'll tell her, were uh that we need to go to a funeral! Because my grandmother died, and we all knew her very well" he said against the wind.  
"Problem there Mooney" Sirius said.  
"What's that Padfoot"  
"Your grandmother has already died, let's see maybe about ten times already" he yelled the wind blew fiercer. James smiled and looked at him.  
"Just tell her the truth mate" he said. Lupin nodded and went towards the goal post. His mind on the sky the sun was going quickly. They had to leave.  
  
Quddietch hadn't gone so well, a 6th year boy on there team, Michael Morgan fell off his broom, the beaters brought him to the hospital wing, and they could not continue with practice. They headed back up to the castle and laughed how if wormtail where out here he'd probably be blown away. They headed up the common room a few 5th years where in there piled up with homework, and Lilly Nikki and Carm set on the couch studying for potion's there faces brightened as they all walked threw the door, Carm got up and gave Lupin a big hug. James and Sirius gave him a nod, and he nodded back they understood each other.  
"We got to go, I'm sorry but we have other uh" Lupin looked around to his friends for support.  
"Oh, Remus, I'm sorry to here about your father, I know you were all very close so you'll be going into Hogsmade tonight, right" Lilly said eyeing the three boys.  
"Right" they all said in unison. Lupin looked uncertain.  
"We need to go, uh sorry Carm" he kissed her on the check. "Has anyone seen wormtail I'm sure he'd like to come to" he said. James ran up stairs and got him. He looked groggily "But Prongs, I don't, ah fine" he mumbled.  
"Bye" Sirius shot as they ran out of the portrait hole.  
"Why, didn't you say anything?" James asked they all were still running, Wormtail fell behind.  
"Lilly, said, and what ... what was I . James what was I going to do tell the whole common room, hey everyone I'm a werewolf" he said running out of breathe.  
"OK, uh wormtail do your thing" James said, they all transformed. Wormtail the littlest froze the knot in the whomping willow, as it froze in its place's they all went in. Lupin still had been in his human form and looked at his fellow friends. What good friends he had, he was very lucky.  
The full moon came out behind the clouds, and a howl at the moon was heard at the castle. 


	2. Ch 2 Maurders Last Year At Hogwarts

Servus Snape sat in the Slytherin common room staring into the emerald green fire. He twiddled in his hands a small caldron with a stopper in it, inside it was filled with a deep black, black as the cold night were a full moon was invisible. When the portrait whole busted upon into a small lanky 5th year named Tommy Torricelli. Nobody knew he existed some say he even blended into the castle walls.  
  
"Got what I want Torricelli" Snape sneered. His greasy black hair lay against his face.  
  
"If you have what I need" Tommy said anxiously.  
  
"Yea, I do but first you" Snape sneered again.  
  
"I saw them alright, all transformed all . four of them" Tommy said with a twisted smile.  
  
"Wonderful" Snape smiled. In his mind he played out catching the marauders doing whatever it took him .  
"Now do you have the stuff" Tommy said his voice slightly rising.  
  
"Yea here" Snape said tossing him the cauldron. As Tommy ran out of the common room and upstairs. "Next full moon, I'll be ready" Snape whispered.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room James sat his hands twitching up and down. He tried to pick up his wand knocked a bowl of quills over.  
  
"Just great' he said trying to pick up the Quills as they fell out of his hand. Lilly appeared and laughed at the sight of James.  
  
"What happened?" she asked trying to hide her laughter.  
  
"I messed up the Twitching Charm, and it got my hand instead of these" he said another Quill flew out of his hands.  
  
"Let me fix you" Lilly said calmly "Twitch Torques" she said her wand flicked at James hands and they immediately died down.  
  
"Thanks" James whispered sitting down. Lilly sat down next to him and he put his arm around her and laid her head on his shoulder. When Sirius came running into the common room.  
  
"What's wrong Padfoot" James said sitting up.  
  
"Pro . Pro . Prongs" Sirius panted.  
  
"Padfoot calm down, and breathe" James snickered. Lilly sat up to looking worried.  
  
"Tommy . Tommy . Tommy Torricelli said he said, that I overheard that he saw . well Evans you know saw us with Mooney" he said eyeing James.  
  
"Tommy Torricelli?" James asked looking dumbfounded.  
  
"You know Lanky Slytherin, blends into walls" Sirius said still out of breath.  
  
"Oh . ok well continue"  
  
"Well he told Snape, but Snape made him Cato Acid" Sirius said Lilly gasped (it's like a drug) "And Snape knows Prongs, and he wants to catch us get us expelled" Sirius finished collapsing next to Lilly.  
  
"Hmm . I have an idea Padfoot" James said slyly. "Well talk more in the common room" he said nodding his head towards Lilly.  
  
"Oh No, you guys aren't doing anything you guys . James!" She said in her old uptight voice.  
  
"What where not doing anything" James said "well goodnight" kissing her on the forehead. Sirius got up and followed James up stairs. Lilly stared dumbfounded.  
  
"Let's hope they don't do anything stupid . please" she said out loud to nobody.  
  
"Prongs what in the world are you thinking" Padfoot said Frank and Peter where in there dreams. Lupin sat up looking at them warily.  
  
"What are you to up . up to" he said with a yawn.  
"Prongs have an idea" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well Snape found out about you" James said looking at Remus, color drained from his face.  
  
"No ..." he whispered.  
  
"Yes, and I have a plan to keep him from keeping his big fat greasy nose out of our business"  
  
"What is it Prongs" Sirius and Lupin said in unison.  
  
"We have to wait for the next full moon then will ."  
  
Girls Dormitory  
  
Lilly entered the dormitory Carm was in there as usual. Laughing with Alice and Nikki as Bridget was turned on her side pretending to sleep. Joan sat on her bed reading a book.  
  
"Hey Lilly" Carm sighed. Her eyes darted across the room to Bridget.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lilly said sitting next to her.  
  
"Its Bridget, I don't see why we can't be friends, I had no idea she liked Lupin and well, now she hates me" she said slumping down into the bed. Bridget made a soft noise from under the covers as there heads all turned to her but she let out a soft snore.  
  
"I'm sorry Carm, I'll try to talk to her" Lilly cooed.  
  
"Thanks Lilly, well goodnight everyone" Carm said sadly leaving the room.  
  
"Goodnight" they said calling after her. Bridget let out a soft tear she had such an urge to talk to Carm, but her heart was broken. Every time her eyes met into Lupin or with them she starts to cry. A tear fell from her check again but she muffled them into her pillow. Nikki looked at her with disgust.  
  
"I'm going to bed" She said looking at Lilly and Alice "Night" she said coldly.  
  
"Alice, James and Sirius are planning something, and I have a feeling its going to bed bad . real bad"  
  
"What do you think there planning" Alice asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I saw a look in his eyes I've never seen before" Lilly said her blazing bottle green eyes looked bottomless but glazed over.  
  
"Just talk to him" Alice said softly.  
  
"I'll try, I just hope we or me or " Lilly looked speechless "I just hope we don't end I think I really love him Alice" a tear rolled down her check, she didn't want to lose James. Alice looked at Lilly and gave her an everything is going to be alright look. Lilly nodded. "Alright well let's get some sleep, night Alice"  
  
"night Lilly" she sighed getting under the covers. Lilly eye lids began to droop. She was in a daze.  
  
"Not Harry Please not Harry" she cried "James" she whispered where on earth was he. Lilly mind was somewhere else. "Just please not Harry" she said shielding herself in front of a baby boy wrapped up in blankets. A green light flashed and she woke up in a cold sweat. What just happened Lilly thought to herself. Her eyes glowed with fear. The sun was almost up. Sitting along the horizon Lilly got up so scared she couldn't go back to sleep. She sat along the windows edge. Watching the sun rise up from underneath the vast mountains.  
  
Lilly sat in the great hall poking at her food. Who's Harry? She wondered James looked at her with concern growing in his eyes.  
  
"Is everything alright?" James asked putting his arm around her.  
  
"I'm fine really" Lilly mumbled "Really" she said she watched James eyes, lying to him felt horrible. But she couldn't tell him, she didn't want to scare him.  
  
"Really?" He asked again, but his eyes weren't on Lilly's green ones. They flew across the table on Servus Snape. Whose eyes met? Next full moon, I'll make him wish he never messed with us., but then why do I feel so bad about it this is Servus Snape, greasy haired Snively the boy who always landed us deletions and got us in trouble, who called Lilly, a mudblood, why am I thinking this is not a good idea.  
  
"James, James!" Lilly said her voice slightly rose.  
  
"Sorry Lilly, I was just . just thinking" James said his mind tossed and tumbled.  
  
"Well there's a change" Sirius said snickering.  
  
"Ah shut-up Padfoot, I'm starting to think, that it's not such a good idea" James said twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"But it was your idea in the first place" Sirius said he sounded angry. Old Snively, he deserves his, always putting his greasy nose into our business getting us in trouble, I'm not backing out on this one with or without James.  
  
"Whose Idea, what are you guys planning" Lilly asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing Evans, just you know mind your own business you don't want to act like Snively now would you" Sirius said sounding bitter. "Well I'm going to class bye" he said storming out of the great hall.  
  
"What's up his butt" Lupin asked.  
  
"Him and Nikki are taking some time off apparently she's into someone else" Lilly said.  
  
"Who" Lupin asked curiously.  
  
"You" Lilly said slyly  
  
"Me? But I'm dating Carm"  
  
"Exactly, it's just out of spite to go against Carm and Bridget"  
  
"Oh well that's just great" Lupin said sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Just forget about Nikki, she's been off these days" Lilly said looking at Nikki who was staring at the great hall doors thinking Sirius would come back.  
  
"Well let's hope she's not to off for Quddietch, Sirius either" James said sternly.  
  
"Don't we have practice today after classes?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Yea, we do, and homework couldn't get any easier, I have a pile" James sighed.  
  
"Do it during lunch, I'll help you" Lilly said but her mind was still on the dream she had.  
  
"Alright, Thanks well let's get to class" James said standing up. They walked out of the great hall together. James starred at the Slytherin table, Lupin thought about Nikki and Lilly on her dream. 


End file.
